Fairy Tales
by Cugami
Summary: Sequel (and closure) to Facts. Now that the danger had passed, it was time for Ron and Draco to realize and understand what was obvious to everyone else but them.


**Title**: Fairy Tales  
**Author**: Cugami  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Pairing**: Ron/Draco  
**Summary**: Sequel (and closure) to Facts. Now that the danger had passed, it was time for Ron and Draco to realize and understand what was obvious to everyone else but them.  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter Series copyrighted to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.

**Notes**: The cliff-climbing is inspired by a French Legend, The Cliff of the Two Lovers (_La Cote des Deux Amants_). Setting: Post-Hogwarts, they just finished their 7th year. The cliff stands where the River Andelle flows into Seine in Normandy. This cliff is known as _La Cote des Deux Amants_.

--------------------

_Fairy tales are more than true. Not because they tell us that dragons exist,  
but because they tell us that dragons can be defeated.  
G. K. Chesterton_

It was an uneventful weekend in Hogwarts despite the war outside. Parents still sent their children and classes followed its daily schedule. The only thing that had changed was the tighter security and the trip to Hogsmeade had been completely eradicated from this year's agenda and far until the war ends. Hogwarts was still the safest place to be in and the parents felt more secure when their children were surrounded with wards and under Dumbledore's staff. The fact that Harry Potter had left school already helped also.

In respect of Dumbledore as well as consideration for the safety of the children who should remain uninvolved in the war as much as possible, the Order had opted that Harry should stay away from Hogwarts. Even if the school was the safest refuge, it would endanger far too many if Harry Potter laid one foot within the grounds.

While the rest of the Hogwarts population went about their businesses, someone lay stretched in bed in one corner of the hospital wing and unconscious. His hands were wrapped in bandages and scratches were visible on his face.

As the sun rose higher and began to streak through the glass windows, the occupant flinched and turned away from the light. Ron slowly opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He traced the contours of the familiar ceiling down the arched windows before closing his eyes once again, grumbling about sore muscles.

"Where" He croaked. His voice sounded hoarse.

"Hogwarts, safest place and etcetera. I'm certain you know the drill by now." The drawling voice forced Ron to open his eyes, squinting until the room was cloaked in subdued light.

Draco returned to the chair right next to the bed after pulling the drapes to only allow little rays from the outside to streak in. A book lay in wait by the table, faced down, which Draco picked up to continue with his reading.

Ron stared for awhile, not quite sure what to say or do. Snorting, "I wasn't asking."

He then pursued other matters. He was in the corner of the infirmary with the white curtains drawn about the bed to leave him some privacy. He tilted his head, straining to listen if there were others in the room.

"You're not exactly among the brightest I've come across, Weasley. It's not impossible that you don't know where you are." Draco didn't look up from his book the whole time.

Ron scowled, trying to sit up and wincing as his muscles cramp from the effort. His body felt like lead. He wasn't able to give a retort --- a sure sign that he was still tired and his mind was as numb as his body.

Finally, Draco lifted his eyes from the pages to watch the redhead struggle and settle down with a grunt. In a rare act of mercy, he stood and closed the book to help the grumpy young man into a sitting position.

"You've been asleep since yesterday." Draco said before the curious eyes could verbalize the question.

"That wasn't what I was about to ask." Ron raised an eyebrow.

Mirroring the expression effortlessly, "You wanted to know. Am I right?"

Ron grunted, neither denying nor affirming the accusation. Draco didn't return to his chair and instead, took a seat by the bed. Ron shifted away to give space or to not have any form of contact. Maybe both.

"Give me your hand. I have to change your bandages."

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"Taking care of other things, obviously," Draco took the unwilling hand when Ron didn't make any move to offer it.

"Accio salve."

The vial slipped through the gap of the curtains, flying straight in Draco's waiting hand. He set it aside and began to uncoil the bandages around Ron's. Once again, the room quieted, leaving only the sounds of shuffling bandages as a sign of life. Ron said nothing while Draco mechanically did his task.

Then, "Why?"

Gray eyes turned to Ron, just watching and the slight flicker only indicated that the blond one was contemplating on what to answer.

"St. Mungo's has a handful as it is and you don't have any serious injury. Nothing a little rest can't cure." Draco shrugged, "Don't consider yourself special, Weasley. There are other people who need more immediate attention."

Ron's voice indignantly rose, "I did not!"

Of which, Draco smirked at then proceeded to ignore the other as he opened the cup. He took a small amount of salve to spread on the abused hand. He didn't press his fingers too deep but just enough to have the moist substance seep through the tears of the skin. The cuts were all deep and Draco recalled watching Pomfrey clean and take out the residue of chalks in Ron's palms manually the previous night.

Ron closed his eyes, feeling drowsy with the attention being given to his aching hand. He could feel the cold slick of oily substance on his skin, quickly warmed by the light caress. It tickled and Ron bit his lip so that he would not laugh or worse, giggle. The situation was awkward enough as it were.

"Can I ask something?"

"You already did."

He opened one eye to glare at Draco.

"I meant"

"I know."

"What?"

"Ask."

"Why."

Draco rolled his eyes, dryly, "You're so eloquent."

"I wake up and you're here."

"You're welcome."

Ron twitched.

Draco unceremoniously dropped Ron's hand out of the way after dressing it up with a fresh bandage. He grabbed the other hand without a word and did exactly the same thing. All throughout, he said nothing, much to Ron's discomfort.

Ron yanked his hand away from the blond with a scowl. The glower softened into a frown until the redhead was only staring at his bruised hand. He hadn't seen the damage of climbing the cliff with his bare hands before, and carrying someone else on his back to boot. He did understand why he's bedridden at the moment due to muscle pains but the sight of his hand only reminded him just how hard the ordeal had been. It felt that his fingers were about to tear away from the rest of his hand the higher he went. The deep cuts still looked fresh and he could still feel the sting when he tried to clench his fist.

Draco took his hand once again with an impatient look and applied the salve before wrapping it up. Then, he dropped it on Ron's face.

Realization finally dawned on Ron. He had been wondering why the blond was not cruel for the past hour. "I didn't do it for you."

"I know."

Ron raised both hands up, gesturing for Draco's work and care in the past hour, "Then why all this, Malfoy?"

Draco poked Ron's forehead with a finger, "What did I tell you to call me?"

"Draco."

Nodding, Draco withdrew.

"You didn't answer me."

"I don't have to."

For a while, no one spoke. Draco didn't leave his place on the bed, however. And Ron seemed busy counting cracks on the ceiling the whole time that the gray eyes watched him.

Someone cleared her throat. Both boys turned to see Madam Pomfrey by the foot of Ron's bed with her arms crossed, "Mr. Malfoy, you shouldn't really miss your lunch or any of your meals for that matter."

Draco merely nodded and took his time to leave. He left the bed and walked to his chair, picking up his cloak before bidding the healer farewell. Once the doors had been shut, the old healer turned to Ron with a smile, "Let me see your hands, Mr. Weasley. You had nasty cuts when they took you here yesterday and quite out of breath, if I might add. But, nothing serious, just muscle pains to go along."

She removed the bandages and dressed his hands up again after poking the healing cuts. Sighing, she turned to Ron with a frown, "This would heal faster if I just let your palms grow a new skin and let the old one dry up and shred."

The imagery of shredding skin made Ron cringe in disgust but he did agree with her. "Why not do it, then?"

"Oh, I thought you didn't want to." She blinked in genuine surprise, "Well, Mr. Malfoy mentioned you are a 'sentimental prat' to quote. Ah, forgive me. I'll go and take the potion from my drawers."

Ron sighed and muttered something under his breath. He caught the sight of the book from the corner of his eyes and reached for it.

Later that afternoon, Ron was up and about. He wasn't planning to stay inside Hogwarts for an extended period of time if it was unnecessary. For one, his best friends were not around and were likely getting in trouble left and right. And another, Malfoy was around.

"Good afternoon, Ronald," beamed Dumbledore who was returning piles of books into the shelf.

"Good afternoon, sir." Ron smiled and stood before the oak table, "This wouldn't take long. I just passed by to say I'm ready to leave."

Dumbledore left his books and sat on his desk, tilting his head at the redhead. He gave the young man a once over look as if checking for further injuries that weren't there, "How are you doing?"

"Sore but nothing bad. Though, I'd likely be dozing throughout the ride back home." Ron gave a sheepish smile. And in a more serious manner, "Anything you need me to relay to the Order while I'm here?"

"Nothing as of yet and we do have a momentary truce to be glad with albeit such a thing isn't always good." The somberness left Dumbledore's eyes and he wore that smile once again, "I'm glad to hear that you've recovered quickly."

"Well then, I'll be on my way, sir." Ron gave a curt nod and turned to leave. And stopped, "How's Malfoy, if you don't mind me asking..?"

Dumbledore laced his fingers together, waiting for the redhead to turn around before replying. When the other man didn't, he sighed, "If it is about his health, he hadn't eaten for almost a week and caused a slight disorder which Madam Pomfrey can fix in a day or two. The disorder isn't serious as long as he no longer attempts living by water alone again."

"As for his link with Mr. Lucius Malfoy, it's debatable. Mr. Malfoy senior did not remove his son from the clan though he did announce that Draco is no longer his son. Complicated arrangement."

Ron nodded, "Thank you. Good day, headmaster."

Dumbledore watched as the young man left his office. He found it interesting how one incident could provoke so much change on the young Weasley.

The library was empty apart from the exceptional few who would rather spend a wonderful afternoon cooped up with books. On a table nearest the door to the library was an old book with its title hardly readable.

Madam Pince picked the book up and a piece of paper slipped out from its pages. Blinking, she unfolded the paper and read its contents.

She chuckled to herself and placed the book on her table. She would sort it to its proper shelf later. She had a letter to reply to.

Meanwhile, Ron sat in an empty compartment, waiting for it to leave. It felt strange for the train to be so silent. Not that he was looking forward for a noisy ride. All of a sudden, a school owl swooped in the window and blinked wide eyes at him, extending one claw forward.

Ron released his hold on his chest, glaring at the owl for scaring him like that. He untied the letter but before he could give anything to the owl, it left as silently as it came. Shrugging, he unrolled the small paper. But before he could read the answer to the question he had left behind, a voice made him stop and gave him the second scare of the day.

"One week, Weasley. Back at the cliff between Ardelle and Seine before dawn, I'm challenging you to an official Wizard's Duel. No seconds."

The train moved and Ron found himself holding on to the window, staring and gaping at Draco Malfoy who stood by the platform. Ron didn't notice the blond at all earlier.

He leaned out of the window and squinted, making sure it was Draco Malfoy indeed and wasn't his sick and tired mind playing tricks on him. There was just one other way to find out, Ron yelled, "What?!"

"It's a challenge!"

Ron froze in his place, more shocked that the black dot actually yelled back than if it had just disappeared in a puff of smoke. The train gathered speed and the platform faded from view. All the while, Ron still stared in disbelief until the compartment door slid open and someone gasped.

"Young man!"

"Huh? Yes?" Ron blinked and clung to the window frame, realizing where he was.

"Get back in here before you meet an accident!"

"Oh, sorry about that" Ron coughed and slid inside, beaming a hopefully reassuring smile at the dimpled woman. Ron braced for short lecture when she gave nothing but a bright smile of her own, then gestured at her food cart in silent askance if he wanted anything.

He shook his head and then he was left alone for the remainder of the ride. Scenes passed him by almost reminding him of what he thought was the last time he'd ever take this path again. Hogwarts was home for seven whole years. Once the final year was over, Ron, like any other Hogwarts pupil in their year, was glad to be finally done with it. The whole world was waiting to be explored. He almost forgot about a certain snake of a man until he was plunged into the war the moment he stepped out of Hogwarts Express that seventh and final year.

Ron eventually fell asleep. The paper in his hand had slipped, forgotten.

Back in Hogwarts, the low and hushed chatter inside the library came to a sudden halt when Draco Malfoy entered the double doors. He noticed the change and quirked an eyebrow at the children but ignored the looks as he went straight to Madame Pince. "Madame, I seem to have lost the book I took out earlier. I'll just replace it in a day or two."

"Not to worry, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley dropped it off earlier."

Taken aback, "I see."

A little girl had been looking at Draco ever since he walked in. He could still feel her eyes on his back the whole time that he was speaking with the librarian. Quite fed up, he turned and narrowed his eyes at the little girl until she squeaked and hurriedly left the library.

Madam Pince glowered at Draco in turn and the blond just shrugged.

"What is wrong with these children anyway? Haven't they seen an alumnus before?" Draco hissed.

"They haven't seen a fairy tale come to life."

Draco blinked.

She opened a book and slid it in front of Draco, who still wore an uncharacteristic expression of surprise so rarely found on his face.

He lowered his eyes and saw the book he had been reading earlier this morning. He wasn't able to read this tale yet. "La Cote des Deux Amants?"

"It was a fairy tale and then became a legend when people used the cliff for the Test of Courage. The name of the cliff died when books began to refer to it as the Test of Courage instead."

"What was the name of the cliff?"

"Do you know French, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I could learn."

"Someone asked me why it ended the way it did. And why fairy tales were always written as if it was meant to be impossible." She closed the book and handed it to Draco.

"And the point of all the cryptic words is?"

"For young people like you to read and find out yourselves," Madam Pince patted Draco's head even though he's taller than her at present. "Young people don't read enough these days, tsk."

**Epilogue**

It was one whole week since that day and back then, the cliff was full of people. Though it was just seven days, it had seemed longer to Ronald Weasley. Without the pressure of any crowd, the whole area seemed like any ordinary place. The cliff was just a cliff and the two rivers merged together just like any other river crossing paths.

Another challenge, another day; it was starting to feel like routine. The only good thing he was glad about was the lack of any third party to make a big deal out of this duel.

He bent and picked up the discarded wand. He looked around, scanning the area for any sign of his contender and found none.

Draco hissed as he felt another sharp stone cut through his skin. He kept climbing, nonetheless. If he stopped, he might very well say good bye to any future plans. His fingers curled around the holding as he hauled himself up carefully, making sure not to exhaust himself too early in the climb.

He began to regret the idea of leaving his wand. At that time, it seemed like a good motivation to have a wand waiting for him. Climbing for over an hour without rest made him think otherwise. At least with a wand, he could rest and land on the ground safely when the cliff cleared any foothold.

"Ahem."

Draco stopped.

The earth sucked in every protruding rock. Every hole that could be used for a foothold filled up with stones, leaving Draco with nothing to hold on to.

But, Draco didn't fall.

He opened his eyes and stared straight up at blue ones giving him an odd look. He was hauled up and was only released when he was able to sit on the broom.

"So."

"So."

They both spoke at the same time.

"Care for some enlightenment before I hit you?" Ron raised his eyebrow. There was little space on his broom and he dragged Draco to sit in front of him. He didn't trust the blond that much to not do something incredibly stupid if he allowed Draco to sit at the back. "Last I heard a challenge needed two participants."

Draco was still out of breath from the effort of climbing and he thought his heart had stopped when the cliff smoothened out earlier. "There's me and then there's my opponent, the cliff."

Ron hit Draco upside the head.

"Weasley!"

"Haven't you been eating enough? Brains need food."

Draco hit Ron this time.

"And what did I come here for if I wasn't going to duel you?"

"You're my reward, idiot." Draco hit Ron once again just because.

Ron coughed, trying to hide the chuckle. He couldn't stop himself and he ended up laughing, "And you said I was the sentimental prat?"

Draco grabbed the broom with both hands and commanded it for a vertical free fall dive. They were no less than four hundred feet from the ground and the height decreased with breakneck speed.

He felt arms tightening around his waist in panic and smirked. The broom didn't slow down until they were only ten feet and Draco veered it to circle once for momentum before it stopped, hovering in air with their feet barely brushing the ground.

"You've gone mental!"

Draco slapped Ron's hand that still rested on his belly, clasped together with another hand. It didn't let go, however.

"Do you know the name of this cliff?" Draco looked up at the towering piece of earth.

"La Cote des Deux Amants."

"You know French?"

"No, but I know what it means."

"The wannabe knight died when they reached the top. She died, too."

"You missed the point."

"Oh?"

Ron let go and pushed Draco off the broom. The blond landed on the ground, wide-eyed at first and then sent a venomous glare at the redhead who was still comfortably floating.

He reached down to help Draco up, grinning.

Draco was tempted to yank the other man off the broom and send Ron sprawled on the ground right next to him for revenge. But before he could do that, he was already pulled up to his feet.

His gaze strayed on their clasped hands, noting the faint scars that remained visible. He smirked at it and met Ron's mirthful eyes, "I was right, sentimental prat."

"Amants?"

"Sounds impossible."

They both looked up and watched as the once smooth surface begin to edge and roughen. Rocks began to protrude from the cliff as stubbles and chalks fell to the bottom. The transformation didn't take long and once again, the cliff was ready to be braved by anyone willing.

"Six hundred feet." Draco commented.

"Sounds impossible."

It was a long way from the bottom and a lot of work from the both of them. Sometimes one of them would slip and the other would stop, sending them both falling to the ground cursing each other from hell and back. However, they did learn that if they clung to the cliff, it wouldn't be a freefall but a rapid slide which was almost fun if not for the thud in the end which they would rather not feel.

One upon a time, there was a cliff that tested the courage of each and every man willing to show their worth for one reason or purpose after another. Few triumphed to reach the top without falling so many times. And fewer realized what it took to accomplish an almost impossible feat. It wasn't courage alone nor was it magic or brute strength.

"Never again," panted Ron as he collapsed to the ground, drenched in his own sweat.

Draco only grunted as he heaved himself off the edge and sprawled on the grass not too far from the redhead, "Race you to the tree."

As if both young men didn't just finish a six-hundred feet climb, both sprang to their feet and ran to the nearest tree, laughing together.

**The End**


End file.
